I'VE INTRODUCED THE CHARACTERS!!! YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!
by LeiBlaze
Summary: Seige of Sound-giggin blues


THE CURRENCY IS WU-LONG!!! THE SIGN CAN BE MADE USING ALT+1+2+5+4

Main characters

Lei Blaze - Alto Sax

Cody Captor - Trumpet

Alexander Kovalev - Piano/Synthesizer

Jeff Ishida - Codename: Kid - Drums

Tiffany Kanasaki - Trombone

Matt Jones - Tenor Sax

Crystal Hirimoto - Bari Sax

Kattcy (Kat) Katrina - Lead Guitar

Jared Scott - Base Guitar

Jeff Kamawohoru - Stand-up Bass

****

Concerto for an Introduction: 1st movement

this is a story about my bounty hunting Jazz-Band that is Multi-Galaxy-renowned in the year 3068. We pretty much have the technology (and the style) to catch any S.O.B. in the next 35 galaxies...that is...if we try hard enough...

Before you get too deep into our lives and completely lose yourself, you'd better get an understanding of future events that take place...let me update you on the important stuff...

After wars upon wars, and lives upon lives were lost, the nations of the Earth came to their senses and merged, realizing that their is a greater need to have unity rather than worry about petty things like power and greed. After years of debate the Earth formed what was then and still is the U.H.N. (United Human Nation) which, after completion, made some of the greatest achievements and discoveries that the human race ever made...

New Galaxies were discovered, and many new planets were habitable for human life. In fact, about every planet in about 42 galaxies are now bustling with human activity, though the main 10 planets that have human life on them are Earth, Mars, Hala, K'araque, Venus, Gulag, the Moon, Entaro, Liras, and a giant asteroid that was turned into a giant "Las-Vegas" style resort called the "Cloud-9" (and as of late people are considering it a small planet)

Another amazing thing...5 intelligent forms of aliens were even discovered on the human race's travels. Some friendly...and yet, some not so friendly.

In the year 2176, during a routine flight around the planet Hala, a patrol ship rescued a near destroyed ship that was delivering a strange emergency call. Soon they found themselves face to face with the first friendly aliens, the reptilian-like Newns. Short in stature, fast and agile, and with a highly advanced society, you could imagine how frightened our society was! It was smart that the human race looked past their odd looks and saw them as civilized beings. The Newns brought much technology to the us, such as faster, more energy efficient engines and new weapons that came in very handy for the next aliens the humans would encounter...

The Wizartariants, or more commonly known as "wizards" were beings that had powers that could only be described in fairy tales. They were, unfortunately, discovered in the year 2195 on a nuclear deposit planet near the end of the Helms galaxy. They could do the unthinkable...from igniting a man in a burst of flames to casting a lightning bolt onto a child's skull...they were magical human-like beings that only cared about themselves and were completely controlled by greed. If you would ever cross one of their paths the wrong way, they could turn you into dust with a small spell or incantation.

Thankfully the Newns assisted the humans in a struggle in the year 2201 known as "The Alliance for Survival" when the Newns proved that they had the ability to create a shield that would block the energy that the Wizards threw at them. It proved to be the Wizards downfall and the humans and Newns drove them to a far region of the Mata galaxy. Recently Wizards have again spread across the galaxy and are always wanted by the Galaxy Police (formed by both the humans and the Newns) for their crimes.

Later, sometime between the year 2450 and 2470 the human race came across two neutral races that lived together called the Faraques and the Camas. These Insect-like creatures were a little uncivilized and were still using fossil fuels to power structures and vehicles and were surprised to meet "aliens from outer space".

They learned much about our technology and appreciated our assistance, but wanted to find their own way to accomplish their goals.

Finally, in the year 2784, a highly advanced race of psychic beings that more closely resembled the aliens early humans in the 1900's to 2176 thought and wrote about stumbled across us called the Parons. Unable to speak through their mouths, they telepathically sent messages directly to a creature's brain. Luckily, the Parons had ears to hear human voices, so that we could communicate back. In reality, the Parons discovered us and greeted us in a series of musical tones (which I personally thought was pretty shway) and quickly the two races became fast friends. The slightly more advanced Parons taught the humans many important skills that allowed certain humans the ability to use their minds for many things good...and evil...

To the day this story begins in August 20, 3068, humans, Parons, and Newns all live in a greater society in a grouping of 47 Galaxies...but enough with backgrounds...lets focus on what's relevant...The band!

*****

The opening shows lei in his bed, sleeping soundly.

Narrator-Lei-now isn't that just the sweetest, cutest, most adorable fellow you've ever laid eyes on?...well he should be...that's me...Lei Blaze...the greatest Sax-man...in this side of the galaxy at least...and also part of a bounty hunter group that keeps the bad guys in check

Kat pulls the covers off of him.

Kat-Lei! get your butt out of bed! we got a gig in 4 hours for Christ's sake!

Narrator-There's the most beautiful spliced girl out there...Kattcy Katrina...buuuuut we just call her Kat for short. because of her genetically spliced cat-like reflexes, she makes the perfect lead guitarist, and a pretty darn good cowgirl Bounty Hunter...and so beautiful...~starts mumbling to himself~...daaa.....where was I? ~nervous laugh~

Lei- ~mumbles~...yah yah yah......I hear yah, mom....ill be down in a minute or 2.....

Kat-ok....~chuckle~ see yah in an hour....

At that point, Lei gets out of bed and brushes his teeth, picks out his outfit, black, of course, and walks down to the lobby of the hotel. looking around, he sees all of his friends sitting around and looking quite bored. Jared is asleep, Matt's smoking ((as usual)), Kat's sharpening her cat-like claw fingernails, Cody and Jeff are playing b/s ((a card game, in case you didn't know)), Alexander is drinking vodka like its water, Crystal was brushing Tiffany's long, whitish blonde hair, and "Jeff the Girl", as we so adequately dubbed him, is starring at some muscle men coming out of a nearby gym.

Narrator- well....there they are...they may not look it, but they're hottest jazz band out there...and probably the most dangerous...

Lei- I see your all up....well...::laugh:: all except for Jared

Alex-::in Russian accent:: I try waking him, but without success...~downs another shot~

Narrator-That's the "Russian Rocket" Alexander Kovalev...They call him that for his incredible ability to fly up and down the piano keys...and for the way he takes down his enemies with his two spyder sub-machine guns

Cody-::face fault:: I dun even see why we waist our time with that bum...~sprays the cards out of the deck into the air, and the cards almost magically fly into the card holder~

Narrator-Let me butt in for a second, this is Cody Captor...he learned from some aliens or something to do tons of things telepathically...why he's a trumpet player ill never know...you'd think he could play Beethoven's 9th symphony with a thought...oh well..

Cody-if it weren't for his great base playing I suppose we wouldn't though, eh? ::smiles a bit, chuckling::

Jeff-Sheesh!....take it easy on him...its not his fault he can't stay up more than 15 minutes at a time....daaaa never mind ~smiles a bit compacting the small table he and Cody were just playing cards on~

Narrator-that's Jeff Ishida...you want a drummer/assassin? he's your man

~all laugh~

Crystal-I don't see what all the fuss is about ~stops combing Tiff's hair~...just throw him in the instrument compartment and lets get going! we only have 3 hours till the gig starts!

Narrator-that's our youngest groupie, lil Crystal Hirimoto...11 years old and the best Bari sax player I've ever known! she always gets us everywhere on time....she's probably more mature than most of the guys in this band. it suits her to be a sniper with the meticulous work she does

Cody-man...I don't feel like a gig today...what about you, matt?

Matt-don't know ~blows out a puff of smoke~ and I have no opinion...

Narrator-That's Mr. Matt James...all he does is play his tenor sax, watch us argue, and smoke his cigarettes...he also uses his bazooka with startling accuracy, which I cant complain about

Jared yawns sleepily.

Tiffany-Oi...sleeping beauty finally awakes from her slumber...

Narrator-That's Tiffany Kanasaki...a Wizard turned good...who'd a thunk it? Still...don't try to get on her bad side...the results can be explosive...

Jared-Yah mean it!?! yah really think I'm good lookin?

Narrator-If you haven't figured it out yet, that's Jared Scott...the laziest man on Mars...and the only man stupid enough to fall in love with Tiff...not to say she's not beautiful or anything, but getting on the wrong side of one of her mood swings could wind up killing you...I still remember the incident at the beach that one time...

~flashback to a beach~

Jared "accidentally" spills a pitcher of water all over Tiff, making Tiffany attempt to kill Jared, sending bolts of lightning everywhere and making everyone fly out of their seats.

~flashback ends~

Narrator-The good ol' days?...I think not...

Tiff zaps Jared with a jolt of electricity, making him squeal.

Tiff-I don't think so, nit-wit

Jeff K ~in a feminine voice, he turns his attention to the group~ I don't see what the whole problem is...good lord! all you guys can do is argue!

Narrator-that's without a doubt Jeff Kamawohoru...one of the greatest stand-ups in the world...too bad he's queerer than a 100,000,000µ((that's a wu-long sign-our form of money in the distant future)) credit...~sigh~...all the male groupies have to make sure their a foot further away from Jeff than anyone else...don't want him sneaking up on yah or anything!

~a long silence hangs over the band, with an occasional snicker~

Jeff K-what?!?! what did I say?!?!

Jeff-no

Jeff K-what do you mean...

Alexander and Cody break out laughing.

Jeff-I mean no ~bitch slaps him~

Jeff K-what the fuck was that for?!?

Crystal-...lets just go people!!! GIG! NOW!

At that point, everyone piles into a large ship with big letters on the side that say "THE BEAT" and Jared is tossed into the instrument compartment. In the end " Jeff the Girl" ends up between Cody and Matt.

Cody-god...why do we always end up sitting by Jeff, eh matt?

Matt-dont know....and I got no opinion....

Cody-YOU MEAN YOU DONT CARE IF HE'S GAY!?!?!?!?

~everyone turns and looks at him for a second, then go back to what they were doing~

Cody-~softly~ well????

Matt-well what? ~puff~ ~puff~

Cody-dont you care about being beside Jeff the Girl????

Matt- dont know....~puff~....and i have no opinion

~Cody anime falls out of his seat~

Cody is greeted by a hand and gladly is helped up, only to discover that Jeff was his pick-upper.

~Cody begins to cry~

Cody-~anime waterfall tears~ he's hitting on me!!!!

Alexander-~perturbed~ get hold of your head, friend Cody...

Jared suddenly pops out of nowhere right next to Tiffany.

Jared-I'd like to get a hold of you, Tiff ~smirk~

Tiffany picks up her trombone and slams it into his head.

Tiffany-~amidst Jared groaning from the previous smashing~ is there no God???

Crystal-~perturbed~ I'm surrounded by fools...~groan~

Jeff, Cody, and Jared all surround her.

Jeff- NOW your surrounded by fools! ^_^

Crystal-~anime falls~ oi vey...

Alex stands up and walks over to Crystal, helping her up.

Alex- why not put scrawny girly men up to difficult task, you know?

Crystal- Alex is right...why don't you do something constructive....polish the other 2 ships perhaps? x.x?

Narrator-these are our three ships: the Beat, the Sound wave, and the High-Note. The Beat is our instrument truck, base of operations, and war ship. She may not look like the greatest ship on the outside, but when you look inside, you'll forget about the hull. Inside it looks more like a night-club than a ship...kudos to Saffron Elysium for redecorating the place Who is she you may ask? ~chuckle~ that's for another story... The Sound wave is my personal ship that I use for tracking bounties. Its not a compact ship by any means...but it fits into the Beat with ease. Then there's the High-Note which is tiff's ship. Unlike mine which can hold only 2 people besides me, Tiffs ship can hold 5 people in all. that's pretty important when it comes to lugging around 10 people to concerts, coliseums, bars...and for catching those stupid dregs that decide to stand in our way...

All three together-FOOOOOR-GET IT!

Crystal-~angry~ fiiiiiiiine...~smile~ lets just see what our fans say when I tell them their heroes, Jeff, Cody, and Jared, are too slow and weak to polish a couple of ship, eh? ~smirk~

The Trio groan and begin filling buckets with water and soap, while alex laughs his ass off.

~everyone is sitting around on 3 couches ((minus the troublesome trio)) and Matt is smoking a cigarette. suddenly the vid screen turns on with a distress signal~

Man-Can anyone hear me?!? its Gillian Mortanski! he's attacking the freighters out here carrying important medical equipment!!! they'll take days to replace, and young kids'll be dieing!

Lei-Crystal, check out a Gillian Mor-

Crystal- Way ahead of yah, Lei. got the coordinates locked in, and for 38700000µ, its worth our time.

Cody- HOW THE BLOODY HELL DOES SHE DO THAT!?!?!?!?!

Jeff-~sweatdrop~ but what about the gig?

Crystal-~sweatdrop as well~ don't worry about it...we'll have an hour to get there, and we can cash the bounty there!

Lei- Then lets do it! Everyone ready?

All-YEAH!

Lei- Then lets DO IT!!!!!!

*****

Cody- Man...first a gig, and now a job...what's next yah know what I mean, Matt?

Matt-Don't know...~smoke~...and have no opinion...

Cody- ~facefault~ is that all you say, matt?

Matt-nope

Cody-...then why don't you speak more?

Matt- don't know...and

Cody-...ok...ok...alright...i get the picture...sheesh...

~the Beat slowly approaches the 3 freighters, while Lei straps his flying gloves on and hops into the Soundwave~


End file.
